Love Will Find A Way
by Baby I'm Not A Monster
Summary: Kt&Sammi Two Girls Who Are Taken By Portkey Into The Harry Potter World, First Befriending The Members Of The Order Of The Phoenix Then Sweeping The Marauders Of There Feet In A Storm Of Love,Family&Betrayal. What Can Two Girls Change? Sirius/OC.Remus/OC.


_**Okay. First Chapter Of My Story:)) Yaay~! Well, I Hope I Did Relatively Well. Sorry To Say But There's Not Sirius In This Chapter:(( Aww...IKnowRight? I'm Sorry Though. :X It's Confusing At First, But Things Will Organize And Poof, We'll Be Off With The Marauders. :))**_

Two girls, Looking none alike stepped out of there high school in a crowd of students. They giggled and laughed loudly, saying there goodbye's to their friends. The Blonde girl of the group, Katherine Taylor Matthews, Better known as Kt laughed and linked her arm into her cousins, Samantha Nathalia Richards, A brunette beauty.

The two girls sobered up from there fits of laughter and trails of giggles and gave their friends all a sad smile, Kt and Sammi were the only one's staying in Winnipeg for the whole Summer Vacation. There Guardian, Sammi's Mom and Kt's Aunt didn't have the money to really let them do anything special. But they were honestly alright with it; the two girls gave one last small smile and hugs to all their friends before they left. Kt gave an extravagant bow and blew overly exaggerated kisses to her friends as they turned left outside the school gate and towards home. They walked at a steady pace; arms linked and step in step.

**|Kt's Point Of View|**

I giggled at the joke Sammi recalled as we left the school for a whole two months! I've always loved Summer, It had always been my favourite season and I'm pretty sure it'll continue to be. I brushed some long blonde locks that had been blowing in my face aside and tucked it behind my ear. I was turning to face my Cousin when something glittering caught my eye, as we walked closer to it I un-linked my arm from my cousin and kneeled down to pick up what caught my eye. I let out a gasp to see it was a small butterfly clip, I let my hands brush aside some of the dirt that had crusted itself onto the pretty little thing. I got up with the clip lying on my flat palm as I stretched my hand out to show my cousin, My words came out normally but I was strangely excited to find such a pretty clip.

"Sammi! Look what I found! Isn't it pretty?"

I heard her gasp lightly as she reached out and touched it, As soon as she did though she dropped it and exclaimed in surprise

"Ouch! It burned my hand, Kt!"

I looked at her strangely and looked at her outstretched hand to see it looked fine

"Sammi what are you talking about? It feels fi-"

My words were caught in my throat when I looked down to see the strange clip glowing in my hand; I dropped it instantly at that. And I didn't mean the average sparkly glow, I meant like the holy shit this fucking inanimate object is glowing like a Christmas light. I reached down almost cautiously before picking it up, I felt my hands touch only cool metal when I started feeling a pull in my navel, I started screaming when my body felt like disappearing, I threw myself against Sammi without her consent, Making the both of us start falling, I grasped her hand, Not even realising I had squished the little clip between out palms, Sammi started screaming also but it sounded distant, before we felt any impact of the ground though, The pull in my navel grew before I felt a horrendous feeling, Like someone had sunk a hook in me by accident then started reeling my in. My head felt close to bursting and I closed my eyes, hoping to block out some of the feeling. I couldn't say it worked but it made me feel better, I felt like I was freefalling out of the sky with no parachute. I almost lost consciousness but a jolt woke me as my front crashed onto the ground, Though It hurt, I didn't feel like I fell from the sky. I was about to get control of my pain shocked body until something heavy half landed on me and half next to me. I let out a yelp of surprise when I saw brown hair I recognized. I turned my head to see my cousin and let out a somewhat smile to show I was relieved to see her. Without her, this would've been worse.

I'm sure we took more than a couple seconds to get ourselves ready to stand; I pushed Sammi off me first and flipped onto my back, that's when I noticed the skies were black and the only light that was shining was from the street lamps and little light from the homes. Bad sign, very bad sign. I breathed in with short, quick breathes and stayed that way until I had calmed. I flipped back over then, And slid onto my knees, from there I pushed up and straightened. My body complained to me as I felt the pain shoot up to my brain. I bit back a scream and instead gave a long moan in protest. I finally got a grip and helped my cousin up, She groaned too as we finally looked around. It was dark and we were in a little street lined with tall black buildings. I could see people inside the buildings and had the urge to run over and knock, though my body was in too much strain at the moment to do anything. I saw Sammi sling on her schoolbag and pull her handbag up onto her shoulder, She patted her back to check if her gym bag was on. I then myself tightened my shoulder bag and closed it properly so the contents wouldn't spill out. I also slipped my large tote up onto my elbow and checked to see if my PUMA gym bag was still on my bag. It was.

I let out a small squeak at first when I opened my mouth to speak and gave a fit of small coughs trying to clear my throat and saw Sammi giggle at my misfortunate situation. I gave a small glare and straightened up with my mouth open to speak but the voice that came out wasn't mine. Never mind it, I didn't even speak, I whirled around and saw a group of people heading our way, holding…broomsticks? In that name of all that's holy what was going on, was it summer cleaning time or something? No, still, that couldn't be right. The brooms were all shaped weirdly and such. The biggest thing to catch my mind though was how they were dressed; they were all wearing a robe of some kind. Some made to look feminine, others masculine, but all unmistakably robes. She gave a dumbed face to her cousin and almost let out a yelp as she half stumbled while Sammi dragged her away to behind a tree. I threw Sammi a look and opened my mouth to speak again when Sammi threw her hand over my mouth and peeked her head out to look at the group. I shook her head away and just sighed before sticking my head out also.

What I saw was extremely still extremely strange, I noticed that one woman's hair was a deep shade of magenta, and had the mind to shout awesome at her. I refrained from doing so. I noticed them all line up in front of two houses and snuck a glance at the numbers, 11 and 13. Where was the 12? I just shrugged to myself and watched with bored eyes, until something made me lose my breath. HOLY SHIT. A building just appeared in front of my face. JUST MAGICALLY FUCKING APPEARED. I gasped at the sight but I guessed I did it quietly enough so that they didn't hear me. I watched them enter the house and quickly grabbed Sammi's hand before running up to the door. I stopped on top of the worn down steps and raised my hand to a knocked in the shape of a twisted snake, that was the only thing on the door. I knocked it three times, I was about to knock a third time when a small stick then poked out and pointed Itself at me and Sammi. The hand which held it was large and scarred, I was about to speak again when the same voice as earlier cut me off. It was gruff and serious but it was quite loud.

"Who's There?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Sammi cut me off

"Er, Samantha Richards and Katherine Matthews?"

Her small, soft voice was almost questioning, I mean mine would've been too. Seriously, what was with the piece of wood and asking who's there. Didn't they usually open the door, greet you and then ask who they were. Well then, apparently not. My question had been answered yet again by the voice

"Yes, But what are you doing here."

I swear, His voice was almost suspicious now. I let out a scoff, mentally of course. What was going on? I finally had enough and pushed up and looked past the wand and into the small opening of the door, the only thing I saw though was a scary looking face, But that wasn't what scared me so much. It was a small round piece of glass that covered where his left eye should have been. It was moving around extremely fast but I caught wisps of its color, a vivid blue. I looked back at the face and saw he looked just about ready to murder me in my sleep. Well, I think that's was I saw, the way the shadows kind of reflected off the door and onto his face, Really, I barely saw much of anything. I let out a gasp sound 'Ow' as the stick jabbed me, it wasn't hard but not exactly lightly either. I stared up with my own glare while I massaged my now sore shoulder

"What the hell, Dude!"

My voice rang out in a shocked yet angry voice

"The hell did you jab me for!"

I saw his stick twitch a bit but now lower

"Are you a Death Eater?"

That was the only respond I got though. I looked at him as if he were crazy now, Death Eaters? What the hell, Isn't that a Harry Potter thing or something? April, A friend of ours was completely obsessed whereas me and Sammi_ used_ to like Harry Potter. When we were Twelve. That was what, five-six years ago? Oh how I wish I hadn't now. At least then I could know what I was being asked then laugh about how stupid it sounded. Whatever. It still sounded stupid now. And Of course, me being me, I had to voice my thoughts.

"Death Eater? What in God's name is that? Death Eater... Sounds like a name I would use for a super sour candy. Like a Lifesaver? Minus the sour part but I would totally be like 'Yo Man! Pop me a Death Eater' Right, Right?"

I grinned at him, And stupidly at my own joke. I thought he would laugh, Okay, Atleast have a small smile but I didn't even get a twitch of his lip. Just an angry stare and look that made me feel like I was someone demented. He finally looked me over and lowered his stick. I looked back up at him then

"Oh, Finally. You lowered your stick. Thank you so much kind Sir, I feel so much less endangered now that a flimsy stick isn't in my face!"

He just growled and shook his head, quickly grabbing my arm. He pulled me inside. And I pulled on my earlobe. A strand habit I had gathered. But I swear I heard the man mutter something about me under my breath and was about to voice my thoughts but just sighed and ignored it, thinking of Sammi. I was probably hearing thing. I snapped out of it when I noticed he was just about to shut the door when I yelled out

"Hey! Wait a god damned second! My cousin's still at the door! Let her inside too!"

He then peaked out to see my cousin, Sammi, standing there awkwardly with one of her arms at the elbow of the other. I saw her give the guy a weak smile as he pulled her in. I quickly hugged her and held her hand as the guy turned to face us. He opened his mouth but the voice that came out was definitely not his, unless he could change his voice. Though I highly doubted it, the voice sounded like a woman's. It sounded full of love and honest caring, like my mother's used to. I quickly wiped below my eyes at the thought of my mother. No tears Kt. No more tears. Though the woman speaking again brought me back

"Alastor! Who's at the door!"

Her voice was energetic too, though it was quickly toned out at the sound of a stampede going on over top of our heads, I gripped Sammi's hand tighter when the stampede moved and down the steps. I looked up to see plentiful of people coming down, most consisted of Red heads but I could see some brunettes and one blonde thrown into the fun. I took a cautious step back with Sammi when they all moved into the area we were, many gave me and my cousin suspicious looks but a few frowns and smiles were in there.

One man stepped out of the crowd though, He seemed young, somewhat but his hair was strangely graying in some places and hell, he looked fucking sick and like he needed a good's night sleep, never mind, more like a couple good nights of sleep. He wore a patched up suit and had scars over his face but all in all he looked just shabby. He turned to calm everyone and almost instantly the chatter stopped, He turned back to face me and my cousin at the door, and the ma- never mind. The man had crossed the room and joined the rest of the large group to stand next to a the magenta haired chick. My eyes couldn't help but roam the crowd until they stopped at a red head at the side of an extremely gorgeous blonde babe. Maaaan, I was so jealous. Why couldn't I be that pretty? I mean I'm not ugly no, I'm considered pretty by my cousin and friends, but that's their job right? Making me feel good, but gosh darn it didn't I just feel like dirt looking at the other blonde.

My thoughts were cut off though when the shabby looking man spoke

"Excuse me, Young Ladies, But whom might you be and why are you here?"

I looked at Sammi and nudged her side, telling her it was her turn to speak. I didn't trust my own voice at the time.

"Um, Well. I've already said this but I'm Samantha Richards and this is my cousin, Katherine Matthews. And we- well, We kind of landed on the street, well, and, what happened was that, Katherine kind of spotted this place and we ran over. We really didn't know what happened! I mean one second we're walking home from school and Katherine finds this butterfly clip and picks it up right? So I touch it and it burns me then it starts glowing and then we ended up in on the street and we heard some people talking and, well we hid behind a tree and yeah and we say this house appear, like, Appear! Out of nowhere and well we thought of knocking because well, so we didn't know where to go! I'm so, so, so sorry! We didn't mean to interrupt anything, I mean, we just wanted to go home and we didn't know that way and, and, and, a-"

Before Sammi could say another 'and' and suffocate herself to death I elbowed her in the stomach making her take a deep breath in. She took a couple more long breathes before standing up straight and nodding, She gave me a silent thanks with her smile and we turned back to face the large crowd. I swear the shabby man had almost a humorous look on his face, though I couldn't tell because it went all serious.

"Well, Good to know you can breathe, and it's fine...As long as you have no relation's to Voldemort or his followers"

I again looked at the man as if he were retarded, seriously? What was going on with these people? I swear Voldemort was a Harry Potter thing, I read that name as a child. I swore it was something bad. Hm. Maybe they were crazy obsessed cosplayers? I sighed. What the heck might as well ask.

"Uh, 'Scuse, But are you guys by any chance like really good cosplayers?"

At that I heard one girl from the crowd let out an almost surprised giggle, out stepped a bushy haired yet beautiful girl. She shook her head

"No...We are certainly not cosplayers!"

I nodded slowly, practically unbelieving, If they weren't cosplayers, what were they? I mean the old styled house, their clothes. What in the name of god was happening?

Sammi's voice spoke up next to me

"Uhm. So, where are we?"

"The outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England."

I shrieked out at that

"Whaaaat!"

I heard Sammi's stifled gasp next to me but I knew deep inside she was excited, She was actually out of Canada. I still couldn't believe it though,

"England! How the hell did we get to England?"

"Portkey?"

Portkey, what the fuck was a Portkey. I looked to see the owner of the voice was a tall redhead. He had a slightly cautious look on his face but it was more curious than anything else. I fought the urge to scream and pursed my lips tightly

"What's a Po- Wait, No never mind. It doesn't matter, what does matter is how we got here. What are we doing here and how in the world any of this is possible?"

I saw the shabby looking man move to speak again

"A Portkey is a magical device, used to go from place to place. How you got here was I'm guessing you came across a Portkey on mistake. And this _is_ the Wizarding World."

I actually laughed at that. Like actually laughed, I don't know why I was laughing, though I'm guessing it's from hysteria but I knew for sure the laughter was bringing tears to my eyes. I felt Sammi boring her eyes into me until finally calmed down. I felt stupid then, and like my brain had been fried. Everything I had just been told was not possible. Not possible at all. Magic wasn't real and neither were any of Magic's devices.

"Who are you all?"

Sammi, being the smart one asked smart questions. The shabby man answered that

"That'll take too long for this talk at the moment I will tell you who you've met. I'm Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody is who answered the door, the witch next to me is Hermione Granger and the young man next to her is Ron Weasley."

"And I'm **Harry Potter**"

That, that surpised me. That caught me off guard.

**So, How's It? Alright. IKnow It Ain't The Best But Hey. First Fic;))**


End file.
